Panic
by Kegmaster Chen
Summary: Chris McKenzie an ordinary residence of Raccoon City encounters the horrors of Umbrella. Please read and review. CHAPTER 3 AVAILABLE! Check it out.
1. Serene

**PANIC**

** BY**:

**THE JACKAL**

**RATED R**

**(ENGLISH)**

**Notice**: This is my first Resident Evil fan fiction so don't be to harsh. This takes place before the "Resident Evil" movie, pretty much what was happening while Alice "Mila Jovovich" was in Raccoon City Hospital.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil nor am I affiliated with it. I am not writing this fan fiction to make money and nor shall I profit from this. This was written for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Summary**: Chris McKenzie an ordinary residence of Raccoon City encounters the horrors of Umbrella. Please read and review.

**Contact**: If you would like to contact me about my story then please e-mail at SneakyJackal@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER 1**

**SERENE**

It was a crisp Saturday in Raccoon City. The air was warm and calm as it blew through a group of small suburbs. The sound of barking dogs and running lawnmowers could be heard as they echoed through the quiet neighborhood. Loud noises of cracking jump ropes beat the ground queued by small cheers of laugher. A small blue house stood at the end of the street. The windows of the house were transparent, flushed by sharp white panels. The grass was radiant as it was tranquilized between the edges of the dirt stained sidewalk. A white Honda Civic was parked in the driveway, Chris' window was clearly visible on the side of the house.

Chris rolled over on the side of his bed trying to go back to sleep, his dark brown hair gently shuffling his pillows. Chris' deep brown eyes were closed as his nose squinted after every deep breath. His lips gently brushed against his covers almost concealing his face. His 5'9 body frame nearly reached the edge of his bed as he rattled the covers once more.

Just then his mother walked in. His mother, at 5'7 barely edged the top of the door frame. Her gentle blue eyes were fixed on Chris who still was tranquilly sleeping.

"It's time to wake up!" Ms. McKenzie pleaded, softly nudging her hands on Chris' motionless body.

"Its Satur...I'm sleeping in." Chris whimpered, violently turning the covers over his face.

"Your not sleeping in today!" "You have to come with me to the bank and take care of some errands." Ms. McKenzie responded nudging Chris more furiously.

"What the...I'm not 12 anymore Mom." "Why don't you take Erika with you, I'm sure she'd enjoy the boredom." Chris replied as his fingers slowly rubbed deeply against his eye brows.

"Erika spent the night at Shelly's house." Ms. McKenzie answered, her voice slowly growing angrier.

"I'm not going. "I am tired." Chris softly yawned.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not." "Now get dressed and brush your teeth, we are leaving in an hour." Ms. McKenzie yelled as her eyes flooded with anger.

"Mom, why can't I stay here?" Chris pleaded trying not to enrage his mother.

"Because I want some company." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"Even if your company is not happy to be there." Chris retorted.

Ms. McKenzie surprised at Chris' response, raise her hand and slapped Chris in his face. "Don't talk back to me!" "Get dressed...Now!" Ms. McKenzie yelled.

"Alright chill." Chris answered.

Ms. McKenzie slapped Chris again, "Don't you fucking chill me!"

Infuriated, Ms. McKenzie walked out of Chris' room and into the kitchen.

"Damn woman, PMS kills people." Chris thought to himself.

Chris jumped in his bed and turned on his stereo. The radio station was playing System Of A Down.

"Now somewhere between the sacred silence of sleep.

Sacred silence of sleep.

Somewhere, between the sacred silence of sleep disorder, disorder, disorder!

Disorder...Disorder!"

The lyrics traveled through his brain as Chris began to hum slowly to himself.

Just then he heard his mom yell, "Chris turn that fucking radio off and get dressed."

"Yeah!" Chris yelled twisting the radio knob.

"Damn she is stressing mad today." Chris commented putting his clothes on.

His denim jeans barely touched his waist as he slowly pulled them up. His undershirt was nearly tight enough to display his somewhat built body, topping it off with a blue buttoned shirt which Chris purposely left unbuttoned.

After quickly dressing Chris picked up his watch and walked out of his room, his watch read 1:30.

"Ready to leave hunny?" Ms. McKenzie asked.

"Yea..." Chris answered with hesitation.

"Well then let's go." Ms. McKenzie ordered.

Chris and his mother walked out of their house. Chris leaving, noticed his mother was still at the door carefully making sure they were secure before walked away. They then got into the car and began their drive towards First Raccoon Bank.

**-=Outside Umbrella Executive Building=-**

**1:30 P.M.**

A crowd of people gathered outside the Umbrella building, their portly shadows transcended around the building as they chanted with picket signs. The Umbrella building was tall and adorned with very large white windows. Outside a small statue stood at the front of the building with an Umbrella insignia on it. A bright white van soon pulled up in front of the building. A large banner was painted on the side of it that read "RCN10" "We're on top of things."

A tall blonde woman stepped out of the van, her royal blue skirt almost seemed unnoticeable to the angry crowd.

"This is Angela Warren reporting live at the scene of the Umbrella Corporations Executive Building." "Here we have protestors from all over the city who oppose Umbrella's new health drug "Sano." Angela said cautiously walking closer to the crowd.

Angela held out her microphone, "Hello sir what do you think about Sano?"

The man replied, "Because of Umbrella my son is in the hospital!" "Umbrella is nothing but a bunch of money grubbing idiots!" Angela turned her face back to the camera man, "Well there you have it, Umbrella's new drug a menace?"

"Mom...why is everyone standing outside Umbrella?" Chris asked as their car slowly passed the Umbrella building.

"I don't know sweetie, they probably messed up again." Ms. McKenzie answered knowing all too well that Umbrella was up to its usual tricks.

"Messed up?" Chris pondered.

"These days all anyone cares about is money and power." "Umbrella has the money to buy half the city." "With that kind of power of coarse someone is going to be a little angry." Ms. McKenzie explained.

Chris looked outside the car window. People crowded the entrance like cockroaches ready to storm an open refrigerator. The group of people were immediately met by Umbrella security. Soon after a couple of military dressed operatives walked out of the building hurrying into a black tinted limousine. As soon as they entered the black leather interior, people moved away from the building and tried to block the vehicle from leaving. Protestors banged the stalled picket signs, loud crashes of snapping wood reverberated inside the car.

**-=Inside Black Lincoln Limousine=-**

**1:35 P.M.**

A tall military dressed individual appeared out of the shadows and signaled the driver, "Drive!" "We have to get out of this mess."

"Yes sir." The chauffeur replied trying to get the vehicle moving.

A cold shiver ran down the chauffeur's spine has he tried to accelerate the vehicle.

"Sir I don't think we are going to be able to move." The chauffeur replied almost choking on his words.

"What do I pay you for!" "Run over the son's of bitches!" The military dressed individual replied.

The chauffeur gassed the vehicle precariously almost sending a fellow protestor flying across the windshield. Nearby protestors seeing this unjust act began to kick the vehicle as it sped away from the building.

"So do we have a deal?" An Umbrella Scientist asked.

"How can we be sure it works?" A man asked keeping his face stilled in the shadows.

"We have detailed files from one of our underground testing facilities that clearly indicate 'human reanimation' and even mutation." The Umbrella Scientist explained.

"If you don't mind I would like to review these files" A man requested.

"As long as we have a deal." The Umbrella Scientist reiterated.

Chris and his mother finally arrived at First Raccoon Bank. Ms. McKenzie parked the car in front of the bright laborious building. The parking lot was nearly empty and there was little activity outside. Large gold stencils reading, "FRB" sketched the face of bank.

"Are you coming inside or are you just going to stay inside the car?" Ms. McKenzie asked.

"I think I am just going to just chill in the car." Chris replied.

Angry with Chris' response, Ms. McKenzie approached the bank trying to veil her emotion. Approaching the entrance, Ms. McKenzie was blinded by the reflection of light through the rotating glass doors.

"Wow there's no lines." Ms. McKenzie thought as she approached the teller.

"Hey Bill I didn't know you worked here." Ms. McKenzie smiled

"Oh hi Vanessa." "Yeah I got tired of working for Umbrella." Bill answered.

"Yeah we all miss you at the office." Vanessa said.

"So how are the kids?" Vanessa asked.

"They are doing just fine, you know how kids are in the summer." Bill responded trying to cover up the wound on his arm.

"Well its good to see that you're doing..." "Oh my gosh, what happened to your arm?" Vanessa gasped staring at Bill's arm.

The deep gash on his arm bared a dark purple color. The surrounding around of the cut looked like a wave of angry scabs ready to jump off his skin. The wound was easy seen and far from healed.

"Oh this...Oh its nothing really, the doctor said I would be fine." Bill answered uneasy.

"Are you alright?" "How did it happen?" Vanessa asked compassionately.

"I was coming home from an afternoon jog and a dog came out of nowhere and attacked me." Bill explained.

"Are you serious?" "Those `things` have been on the news." Vanessa added.

"The doctor checked out my arm and gave me a rabies shot just to make sure." Bill said.

"Well that's good." Vanessa replied as she reached into her purse.

"Well Ms. Vanessa what would you like today?" Bill joked pretending to be formal.

"Hmmmmmm...I want to go lay out on the hot beach and watch the waves crash against the sand." Vanessa joked giving her an almost erotic feeling of the thought. She then handed him her drivers license and bank card.

Bill smiled as he took Vanessa's bank card and drivers license and swiped them on an electronic reader.

"Withdraw." Vanessa replied.

"How much?" Bill asked looking at Vanessa's information on the computer screen.

"Those must be the new ones eh?" Vanessa remarked.

"Yeah...Courtesy of Umbrella." Bill sighed.

"Yeah I'm surprised this isn't called Umbrella First National Bank." Vanessa joked.

"So how much would you like to take out of your account?" "According to the computer your current balance is $35,929." Bill replied ignoring Vanessa's remark.

"I need a hundred and fifty." Vanessa responded.

Bill punched in a bunch of information in the computer and pulled out one hundred and fifty dollars from the register and handed it to Vanessa."

"Thank you." Vanessa said putting the money into her purse.

"Your welcome." Bill responded.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Bill." Vanessa replied.

"You too." Bill said watching as Vanessa exited the bank.

As Ms. McKenzie walked out of the bank she noticed Chris was still sitting in the car. Ms. McKenzie expecting Chris eager to leave she sensed his eyes were deeply incarcerated on a girl using the ATM machine on the side of the building.

Chris watched as this brown haired knock out stood at the front of the machine. As a calm breeze went by her hair glistened through the bright sunlight. The breeze kindly peeved the white skirt and blue top she was wearing. Her simple pearl eyes were focused on the glared ATM monitor.

"What are you looking at?" Ms. McKenzie interrupted unlocking her door and sliding into car.

"Oh...Nothing." Chris answered quickly turning his gaze off the young girl.

"Uh huh." Ms. McKenzie replied sharing a disgruntled look.

Chris' face quickly changed from its natural peachy color to a dark apple red. Realizing that he had been staring at the girl for a long time he quickly changed the subject, "Where are we off to next?"

"Hmmmmmm almost 3:00, do you want to get something to eat?" Ms. McKenzie replied.

"No." Chris answered ignoring the silent rumbling of his stomach."

"Your still mad at me aren't you." Ms. McKenzie asked almost ready for a rude response.

"Why um..." Chris murmured moving his hands on the side of the door.

"You need to fucking grow up!" "That's what you need to be doing." Ms. McKenzie yelled quickly changing her tone.

Chris sat back in his seat and focused his eyes out of the window. He hated when his Mom preached to him, he hated when anyone preached.

"Your lucky I don't make you get a job." "When I was your age my father made me work." "Your ass needs to be working instead of sleeping in the house all day." Ms. McKenzie angrily spoke.

"Look Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Chris said hoping she would calm down.

"No your not!" "Damn teenagers, MTV done rotted your brains." Ms. McKenzie yelled.

"God damn she need some Midol." Chris uttered not realizing he had said that out loud.

Ms. McKenzie's eyes immediately filled with rage. She quickly, as if it was a reflex slapped Chris in the face. Her hand crashed against his jaw bone with a loud clash leaving a pink silhouette on his face.

"When I'm through with you, your gonna need some damn Midol." Ms. McKenzie threatened.

"Alright! Alright!" Chris squeaked putting his hands up to shield his face.

Ms. McKenzie took a hard right into a Wendy's pull up window visibly showing her anger.

"What do you want!" Ms. McKenzie yelled still angry at Chris' comments.

Chris stared at the menu and flashed back on the girl he saw at the bank.

"Damn she had a fine ass." Chris thought.

Ms. McKenzie growing angry shoved Chris. "Wake up!"

Chris quickly snapped up realizing that he had dozed off.

"I want two Jr. Bacon's and a Coke." Chris answered.

A voice through the microphone immediately followed, "May I take your order."

"Yes, I would like two Jr. Bacon's, a Jr. Cheeseburger, and a chili, and three medium Cokes." Ms. McKenzie replied simulating a happy voice.

"That will be ten eighteen." The casher responded.

Ms. McKenzie pulled the car up to the window and handed the cashier the money. The cashier deposited it in the register and handed her the food and drinks. Chris opened the bag and checked it thoroughly making sure that all of the items are in there.

"Thank you." Ms. McKenzie smiled pulling out of the Wendy's.

"So where are we going next?" Chris asked taking a small sip of his Coke.

"We are going to pick up your sister at Shelly's house and then we are going home." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"Oh my fucking god, she woke me up just to go to the bank with her!" Chris thought leaving a frustrated expression on his face.

"What's your problem Chris?" Ms. McKenzie asked ignoring Chris' facial expression.

"Nothing..." Chris shot back.

The rest of the drive to Shelly's house was quiet. The car was filled with faint sounds of drink slurps and the clinging of keys.

**-=Shelly's House=-**

**3:00 P.M.**

A brown haired teenage girl appeared laying comfortably on a bed. Her light blue eyes were focused on the magazine she was reading. Her face was deeply wrapped in her reading material. Another girl appeared sitting in a chair next to her. Looking a little younger her face was showing a bit anxiety as she tinkered with her belly button.

"So when is your mom coming?" Shelly asked flipping through a magazine.

"I'm not sure?" "Hey do you think she'll notice?" Erika asked rubbing her hands against her belly button.

"If you keep touching it she will." Shelly answered closing the magazine.

"I'm really tired." Erika yawned.

"Yeah we didn't go to bed till like 2:00." Shelly laughed reminiscing the events of the night before.

"Is your mom still sleeping?" Erika asked as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah I think so why?" Shelly asked.

"No reason, just wondering." Erika responded.

Just then a white Honda Civic pulled into the drive way. The car could clearly be heard through the house.

"Chris go get your sister." Ms. McKenzie ordered as she adjusted her rear view mirror.

"Right." Chris replied letting out a deep sigh.

Chris walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He could hear it softly filling the house.

Shelly's house was very typical. A "Welcome Home" place mat stood at the entrance of the front door. Numerous pictures of family and friends hang on the walls and tables. Her hallways were empty and narrow as the doorbell ring quickly entered the room.

"Hey your brother is here." Shelly said jumping up.

"And?" Erika lilted casually laying back.

"Your not going to get up are you?" Shelly laughed.

"Why should I?" Erika fumed letting out a soft yawn.

Shelly sighed and walked to the door. Chris patiently rang the doorbell again.

"Hey Chris." Shelly greeted opening the door.

Shelly was wearing very tight denim jeans and a crisp apple red top exposing her belly button ring. Chris uninterested at Shelly's quite ravishing body, walked inside the house.

"So where's dump face?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Oh Erika is in my room." Shelly giggled.

"Tell her to get up before I come in there and wake her up." Chris demanded.

"Okay." Shelly said letting out another giggle.

Shelly walked towards her room while Chris waited patiently on the couch.

"Hey he's really mad at you." Shelly announced coming into her room.

"Like I care." Erika said putting her tooth brush into her back pack.

"Whatever." Shelly replied.

Erika slung her backpack on her shoulders and walked out. Erika wore tight denim jeans almost similar to Shelly's. However, unlike Shelly she would never approach Chris showing her midriff, she had been bruised for it many times. Considering that this time she had gotten her belly button pierced without permission. Loud clasps from Erika's shoes filled the hallway, she could hastily see Chris' face.

"He didn't look that mad." Erika thought.

As she got closer she could notice his facial expression changing. Chris jumped up and snapped Erika on the back of her neck.

"Why did you take so long?" Chris asked.

"Owwwwwwww that hurt." Erika replied rubbing her neck.

"Good!" "Let's go!" Chris yelled opening the front door and pushing Erika out of it.

"Bye Shelly." Chris deeply smiled.

"Bye." Shelly laughed closing the door.

Chris opened his door and sat in the car as Erika slowly followed. Erika pulled the knob in the back seat and it was locked. Erika knocked on the window thinking Chris had locked it on purpose.

"Chris unlock the door?" Ms. McKenzie asked politely.

"Why don't we just leave her here." Chris joked.

"Chris unlock the door?" Ms. McKenzie said trying not to lose her calm.

Chris unlocked the door and Erika quickly got in.

"Oh my god why did you lock the door!" Erika screamed.

"I didn't lock the stupid door." Chris answered looking out of the window.

"Mom Chris hit me in Shelly's house!" Erika whined.

"No I didn't shut up." "Why you always gotta lie for?" Chris replied.

Ms. McKenzie ignoring her children pulled out of the drive way hoping for a quiet drive home.

Chris looked out his window and noticed something moving in the bushes. A large black Doberman Pincher soon appeared. Its dark black fur was clearly showing decay. Its body was covered in open wounds and there were deep scars around its eyes.

"Hey mom look at that dog." Chris said pointing his finger out of the window.

Ms. McKenzie glanced out of her window and froze, a fathom of terror shot down her spine.

"Mom!" Chris screamed trying to get her attention.

Ms. McKenzie hearing Chris' faint call, snapped awake from her trance.

"Its...its one of those attack dogs." "I'm calling the SPCA." Ms. McKenzie says pulling out her cell phone.

The dark blue digital screen was glared against the after-noon sun. The cell phone displayed the message;

*** * * Out Of Service * * * **

*** * * Press 1 For Help * * ***

"Mom can we go now?" Erika said with a fear masked voice.

"Yeah..." Ms. McKenzie said shifting her head back to the dashboard.

"Mom, what's the big deal, it just looked a little sick." Chris asked.

"Nothing, its nothing I just..." Ms. McKenzie stuttered for a loss of words.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"Its nothing." Ms. McKenzie hesitated.

"Hey you got Wendy's!" Erika said cheerfully.

"Erika wait till we get home." Ms. McKenzie insisted.

"What did you get?" Erika curiously asked.

"Nothing for you." Chris quickly snapped.

"Oh my god, why do you have to be mean to me all the time?" Erika whined.

"Because?" Erika asked.

"I can." Chris laughed.

"Uggggggh!" Erika loudly pouted.

"Chris be nice to your sister." Ms. McKenzie said trying to contain the frustration.

"Hey Mom when are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"Around 6:00." "Do you want to come to the airport with us, I can have a cab bring you home." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"Nah I don't think I'll even be awake." Chris answered.

"Oh trust me I am waking you up, you are going to say goodbye to us." Ms. McKenzie stated.

"Why don't you wanna come anyway?" "Dad says he misses you." Erika jumped in.

"Because..." Chris hesitated.

"Because he wants to have a big party and have invite a whole bunch of girls while we are gone." Ms. McKenzie interrupted.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright." Chris answered sarcastically.

"Chris if I find one beer bottle in the trash, your going to be grounded till your 29!" Ms. McKenzie emphasized.

"I'm not even going to be..." Chris stuttered.

"That's why I've asked Melinda across the street to keep an eye on you." "I told her that if sees a whole bunch of cars huddled around the house to call me up." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"Melinda is going to call you long distance to Germany just to tell you that a couple of kids are at the house?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"If she tells me that your having a party Imma fly back over here and whip your ass." Ms. McKenzie stated.

"You are quick to resort to violence mom." Chris joked.

"Oh my god your the violent one." "You like beat me up all the time, and for no reason." Erika interrupted.

"Why you always gotta start something?" Chris retorted.

"Your the one who always starts something, jerk!" Erika yelled.

"Can you two stop arguing, your getting on my nerves." Ms. McKenzie said trying not to snap.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the way home.

**-=Outside Raccoon City Hall=-**

**5:00 P.M.**

A fresh crowd of people gathered on the glassy white steps of City Hall building. The crowd yelled angry chants and some even threw bottles at the building.

"This is Angela Warren from RCN10 reporting at the Raccoon City Hall Building." "This once peaceful protest is now rapidly turning into an angry mob of people." Angela said facing the camera.

The camera man focused his camera towards the angry crowd. Groups of people threw down their signs and picked up bottles, cans, and anything they could find. The peoples faces changed from hopeful to malicious. Loud cries of hate filled the air as police car sirens could be heard turning the corner.

**-=Inside Raccoon City Hall=-**

**5:25 P.M.**

"Mr. Mayor we are going to have to get you out of here." A body guard said.

"I can't leave, there is an angry mob of people outside." Allan Russell, The Mayor of Raccoon City said.

"Allan the police are containing the situation as we speak we should be out of here in no time." Ms. Patty Baker, The Mayor's Assistant replied.

Outside of the building police rapidly tried to contain the situation. Groups of squad cars were parked at the end of the block stopping traffic while officers began arresting violent protestors. Riot police shot tear gas near the front of the building and in an instant protestors scattered like scared roaches.

**-=Rooftop Of ITS Building=-**

**5:45 P.M.**

A dark shadowed figure stood at the edge of the building in silent wait. His thoughts were stalled as he popped the covers off his scope. A clicking sound followed as he loaded the 12 round clip of 7.62 cartridge into the German military rifle.

"Mr. Mayor the police said its safe to leave the building." A body guard said directing The Mayor to the main doors of the building.

"Your not coming Patty?" Allan asked hoping she would.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on, I'll see you tomorrow." Patty said.

"Mr. Mayor we have to get you out now if you are planning to leave." A body guard said almost dragging him out of the room.

"Alright, alright." The Mayor said following his body guard.

The Mayor exited the building accompanied by his personal body guard and three fellow RPD officers. The Sniper on the roof immediately awoke as if in a trance and took aim. He followed The Mayor through his scope, predicting his every move. The Sniper slid his scope over past The Mayor and noticed a black limousine, he shook and the scope rattled. The Sniper regained his composure and took aim once more. He moved the scope slightly as the crosshair peeved at The Mayors neck. The Sniper turned the safety and pulled the trigger. The copper 7.62 round silently chambered into the barrel ready for its unwary target.

A loud bang is heard and blood crudely spattered all over The Mayor and his close body guard. The Mayor immediately fell into a daze and fell to the ground. His body guard huddled over the body as nearing police officers search the upper skylines. Faint sounds of screaming echo through the streets. An ambulance quickly slide around the corner, the loud pitch of the sirens getting closer.

"Finally!" "We're home." Chris bursted with joy as the white Honda Civic slowly pulled into the smoker shaded drive way.

Chris quickly opened the door and rushed towards the house. Ms. McKenzie slowly pulled out her keys and opened her door.

"Hunny wake up." Ms. McKenzie said gently tapping Erika.

"Huh...wha" Erika moaned rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep sweetie." Ms. McKenzie said smiling.

Erika sat up and cracked her eyes. Ms. McKenzie grabbed the food and they both walk towards the house.

The phone immediately rang and Chris answers it.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

"Hey." A shy voice replied.

"Who's this?" Chris asked with confusion.

"Ashley..." Ashley answered.

"Ashley oh, you sound...different." Chris said.

"I do?" Ashley questioned.

"Hey listen I gotta go, I just got home but Imma call you back okay?" Chris interrupted.

"Right." Ashley replied hearing this one to many times.

"I will." Chris assured.

"Really..." Ashley doubted.

"Why are you being like that?" Chris replied.

"Whatever." Ashley striked back.

"I love you Ashley!" Chris said trying to light her mood.

"Bye." Ashley smutted.

"I still love you even though your mad." Chris joked.

The line went dead, Ashley had hung up the phone.

"They just aren't making enough Midol these days." Chris said to himself.

"Chris!" "The table is ready, come and eat!" Ms. McKenzie yelled as her voice screeched through the house.

Chris walked to the kitchen and sat down. Everyone sat quietly and ate. They shared their last dinner together peacefully.


	2. Farewell

**PANIC**

** BY**:

**THE JACKAL**

**RATED R**

**(ENGLISH)**

**Notice**: This is my first Resident Evil fan fiction so don't be to harsh. This takes place before the "Resident Evil" movie, pretty much what was happening while Alice "Mila Jovovich" was in Raccoon City Hospital.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil nor am I affiliated with it. I am not writing this fan fiction to make money and nor shall I profit from this. This was written for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Summary**: Chris McKenzie an ordinary residence of Raccoon City encounters the horrors of Umbrella. Please read and review.

**Notice**: Sorry for the lack of update I've been enjoying life. Sorry, not much action in this chapter, I was having a problems with it being too long so I split it in half. More action will follow in the next chapter which I will post soon.

**Contact**: If you would like to contact me about my story then please e-mail at SneakyJackal@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER 2**

**FAREWELL**

A cool zephyr of air gently mangled through Chris' open window slowly fluttering his curtains. The breeze smoothly protracted up to Chris helpless body.

"It's really cold in here." Chris shivered lazily lifting himself off his bed.

Chris walked to his window and shut it. A quick violent breeze shot through the small crack as he finally pulled the window down.

"Chris, telephone!" Ms. McKenzie yelled holding the phone up.

Chris walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. He quietly passed Erika's room and could see she was asleep. Erika's eyes were closed deeply and the covers were up past her shoulders. She was tightly hugging a blue teddy bear that she had once received.

Finally reaching the kitchen Ms. McKenzie handed the phone to Chris.

"Chris don't stay up to too late, you have to wake up early tomorrow." Ms. McKenzie asserted hoping her words would stick.

"Yeah, okay." Chris replied putting the phone up to his ear.

"Who's this?" Chris asked.

"Yo what up this is Terry." Terry replied.

Terry being the party animal of the group was the first one to see the police car ride home. Although at times reckless through his actions, Terry was always a loyal friend.

"So what's up?" Chris asked wondering why Terry would call him around this time.

"Yo man, there is going to be this huge ass party tomorrow night?" Terry lilted trying to contain his excitement.

"Where?" Chris pondered wondering what Terry had up his sleeve.

"Your house maaaaaaaaaan." "Your Mom will be gone, your sister will be gone." "Hell even we'll be gone." Terry chucked.

"My Mom put me on lock down...She got the neighbor across the street watching me." Chris sighed knowing that a party was just the thing to spruce things up.

"Damn man, that shit sucks." "We have to do something here, we can't let this opportunity pass us by." Terry explained.

"I know, I know but how..." Chris said thinking deeply.

"I dunno man but look Imma holla at you later, trust me I have everything under control." Terry laughed evilly.

"Look man I don't want all these half naked ho's at my house when my neighbor is watching everything I do." Chris asserted knowing that was exactly what Terry was planning.

"Trust me man, I wouldn't do something that stupid." Terry joked.

"Its pretty late, my Mom wants me to wake up early tomorrow so I gotta bail." Chris said.

"Look I got this covered." Terry muttered.

"Yeah." Chris replied ignoring Terry's statement.

"Alright yo." Terry said.

"Yeah man." Chris replied hanging up the phone.

Chris laid the phone on his desk and jumped in his bed.

"A half naked ho sounds pretty good right now." Chris thought staring at his popcorn white ceiling.

Chris slowly drifted back as his head touched his soft blue pillow. Chris' thoughts slowly faded to black.

**-=Alex's House=-**

**11:30 P.M.**

"Where is that boy?" "I've been waiting for over 20 minutes." Alex said as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah there is a lot of that going around." Ashley empathized thinking of the events earlier today.

"Ashley he still hasn't asked you out yet." Alex asked hearing this all too well.

"No...He hasn't." "What is that boy thinking, I am beginning to think that he doesn't share the same feelings as I do." Ashley muttered.

"I don't know, Terry told me he really likes you." "Boys are like that sometimes, they like to take their time." Alex joked looking at her watch once more.

"So how are you and Terry doing." Ashley said trying to change the subject.

"We are doing good I guess." "It's funny how all he wants to do is make out." "When we are at the movies we make out, when we are at my house we make out, we even made out in a McDonalds bathroom one time." Alex ranted.

"Alex!" "I didn't know you were like that..." Ashley shot back with surprise.

"Calm down girl I am just kidding with you." "You know I was just playing." Alex responded.

"You better be." Ashley said shooting a quick stare.

A dark blue sedan slowly pulled up in front of Alex's house. The headlights beamed soothingly against the green car parked front of it. A tall figure slowly stepped out of vehicle. He was about 5'9 with short blonde hair. His blue eyes were focused on Alex as she walked down her porch with Ashley slowly following.

"You jerk, we've been waiting a long time for your stupid ass!" "Where the fuck have you been!" Alex yelled as her dark brown eyes flamed with anger.

"I'm sorry I am late, it turned out to be a long drive over here." Terry explained.

Alex quickly released her hand and softly slapped Terry on the nose. Her hands slowly echoed against his face as small drips of blood slowly began to spill.

"See what you did!" Terry barked quickly plugging his nose with his fingers.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Alex said searching through her purse for tissue paper.

Loud shouts of laughter could be heard behind the two as they frantically tried to stop Terry's bleeding.

"Oh my god you guys are so funny together!" Ashley bursted out laughing almost falling on the floor.

"Shut up it wasn't funny." Alex replied.

"Yes it is!" "That was hilarious!" Ashley chuckled rolling on the floor laughing.

Terry quickly wiped his blood stained face as he plugged his nose with tissue.

"Alex...Some how I don't feel like going anymore..." Terry stuttered hoping not to anger her once more.

"Terry...Please it was an accident, you know I didn't mean to hurt you." Alex crooned handing Terry more tissue paper.

"Oh my god and then she slapped him and blood splattered everywhere, it was like a video game!" Ashley cracked obnoxiously still on the floor laughing.

Alex and Terry ignored Ashley's comments and stepped into the car. Ashley could still be seen in the front yard rolling around in the grass.

"Forget her she is getting on my nerves anyway." Alex said signaling Terry to accelerate.

Hearing the sound of the car accelerating Ashley quickly rose to her feet and chased after it.

"That was really mean you guys, you were just going to leave me there." Ashley said opening the car door.

"Hey you seemed like you were having a good time back there anyway." Alex retorted.

"So where are we going again?" Terry quickly interrupted hoping to avoid another argument.

"We are going to pick up Chris." Ashley happily said.

Terry adjusted his rear view mirror and accelerated the car. The car was briefly highlighted by the bright street lights as it cruised by.

**-=Safehouse=-**

**12:00 P.M.**

The cascade of seasick green tiles gave a dismal feeling as a figure stepped into a large shower. Clean crystal beads of water peacefully screened his body as the man scrubbed through his hair. Long streaks of soap slithered down the burly man's body into the quiet drain.

After a quite refreshing shower the man quickly dressed and walked out of the apartment. He slowly shut the door as a small gleam of light quickly escaped the dreary room.

**-=Chris' House=-**

**12:30 P.M.**

Chris' dream slowly faded back to reality as his eyes slowly opened. Soft knocks echoed through his brain as he rolled over to see a blue light flashing through his window. Chris slowly lifted his body out of his bed and glanced at his clock.

"It was 1:00, what do they want?" Chris thought walking to his window.

Chris opened his curtains and looked the window. Terry stood smiling as he lowered his blue flash light.

"Yo man are you coming?" "Ashley is with us, she really wants you to come." Terry said pointing to his car.

"Shit man I have to wake up in a couple of hours, I can't." Chris disappointedly answered.

"Ashley is going to be so mad at me." "You gotta come man." Terry insisted.

"Dude that is not cool." "I bet you told her that I was coming didn't you?" "Man I don't even know where you guys are going...Shit." Chris stammered.

"Ashley is going to be really mad at me." "I told her that you'd be going." "She only came with us because I told her you'd be there." Terry explained.

Chris paused and let out a deep sigh. "You are forever getting me in trouble with girls man." "Why do you always do that shit?"

"Look man are you coming or not?" Terry pushed hoping that Chris would leave with them.

"Hey let me talk to Ashley." Chris said ignoring Terry's plead.

Terry rushed back to his car as the soft summer moonlight glazed his broad body. His footsteps could be heard as his legs pounded the soft green grass. Alex rolled down her window as she watched Terry dash towards the vehicle.

"Is he coming?" Ashley asked expecting a quick response.

"He said he wants to talk to you." Terry replied pointing to Chris' open window.

"He's not coming is he?" Ashley asked stepping out of the car.

Ashley leisurely strolled across Chris' freshly cut lawn as crickets chirped their nighttime songs. Her auburn hair resting at the nape of her suave neck. Her crisp blue eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars as she focused on the open window. As Chris stared out his window, he noticed a beautifully shaped silhouette approaching.

"Hey!" Chris greeted with a smile.

"Hey are you coming?" Ashley smiled back.

"I uh...Can't." "I have to wake up real early tomorrow to go to the airport." Chris explained trying not to let Ashley down to hard.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...Your suppose to come." "Terry said you were coming, I want you to come with us..." Ashley grinned with disappointment.

"I blame that kid for all my problems." Chris muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Ashley confusedly asked.

"I really want to see you but I can't I had forgotten all about the airport." Chris replied.

Ashley's deep blue eyes seemed if they were going to burst into tears. Her cheerful face slowly bleached to a somber white.

"Well have fun then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley said with disappointment.

"Asha...You know I want to go but I can't, I..." Chris stuttered for a loss of words.

"It's okay, I understand." Ashley answered abstrusely trying to hide her emotions.

"Asha, listen Imma come to your house really early and we are going to spend the whole day together." Chris said hoping to change the dismal look that was glued to Ashley's eyes.

"Listen, you don't have to do that." "It's okay I get the picture." Ashley sobered.

"Ashley...Please..." "Don't be like that, I really like you and I want to spend time with you but I can't right now." Chris stressed.

"Well then how come you haven't asked me out yet?" "It's been like two weeks." "Chris you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to." "I thought you really liked me but I guess I was wrong." Ashley sulked.

"Ashley listen I really like you." "I want to be with you but I can't right now." "We can talk about all this tomorrow okay?" Chris comforted.

Ashley shifted her disappointed look into a smile.

"Okay so what time are you coming over my house?" Ashley questioned.

"I'll will probably get home from the airport at 7:00, what time do you want me to come over there?" Chris asked.

"How about 7:30, I should be awake." Ashley smiled.

"Your awake at 7:30, that's pretty harsh." Chris joked.

"Yeah my dad wakes me up sometimes." "So you are going to be at my house around 7:30?" Ashley clarified.

"Yeah I'll be there." Chris responded as he stared deeply into Ashley's eyes.  
  
Growing impatient Terry beeped the horn. The loud sound of the horn quickly reverberated into both Ashley and Chris' ears.

"Hey I gotta go." Ashley said as she shared a grievous look.

"I'll be over there tomorrow." Chris said as he reached across the window and snapped a quick kiss on Ashley's cheek.

"Okay." Ashley cheerfully replied a she cracked a delightful smile.

"Awwwwwwwwww that's so cute they kissed." Alex said cheerfully.

Ashley opened the door and sat in the car. Her face was bright and cheerful and looked as if she was still remembering what just happened.

After seeing Terry's car turn the sidewalk Chris jumped into bed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before his Mom's departure.

**-=Alfonso's Bistro And Bar=-**

**1:30 A.M.**

A dark shady figure sat in the apple red booth in the back of the restaurant. A tight sweater grazed his built body. A black barcode was tattooed on the back of his neck. His scheming eyes were focused on the television screen.

A mysterious figure entered the bar and sat in the booth with the man. An Umbrella insignia was stitched on the front of his black leather jacket.

"I trust your ready to receive your payment?" A shady man said as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket.

The burly didn't say a word but instead shared a arrogant look.

"Here is the bounty you were promised." "I'm sure you've already seen on the news that Mayor Allan was dead on arrival." The shady man bragged pointing to the television.

"You Umbrella lackey's get dumber every time we meet." The man replied mischievously grinning.

"You insult me Mr.?" The shady man questioned.

"They call me Leone." Leone answered.

"Well Leone I take you don't agree with Umbrella." The shady man asked.

"I don't agree with Umbrella when Umbrella brings assholes like you that waste my time." Leone retorted.

"Let me make you understand something, with the direction Umbrella is going you would be a fool to go against them." The shady man boasted.

Ignoring the shady man's statement Leon grabs the envelope and counts his money. A bright smile appears on Leone's face as he puts the money back into the envelope.

"I trust that you are pleased?" The shady man asked.

"More then pleased." Leone responded stuffing the wallet into his back pocket.

"I take it I can tell my boss that you are down for further business?" The shady man replied.

"Yes I am open for further business." Leone fakely smiled.

**-=Chris House=-**

**5:00 A.M.**

Chris stared at the bright light that hovered under his door. Loud footsteps could be heard against the tanned wood floors. Ms. McKenzie's soft voice reverberated through the house.

Ms. McKenzie briskly entered Erika's room and gently shoved her body.

"Erika hunny, it's time to go." Ms. McKenzie said smiling.

Erika gently turned over and moaned, "Mommy..."

"Sweetie wake up you have to get ready." Ms. McKenzie replied.

Erika sluggishly stood her body up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy what time is it?" Erika yawned.

"It's 5:00, I need you to take a shower while I make breakfast." Ms. McKenzie responded.

"Okay." Erika said going to the bathroom.

Chris hearing the footsteps of his mother coming quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A soft creaking sound reverberated through Chris' room as Ms. McKenzie turned the door knob.

Ms. McKenzie casually entered the dimmed room as she reached for the light switch. Every inch of Chris' room could be seen as the light flickered on. Ms. McKenzie already had her eyes locked on Chris' who was sleeping in his bed.

"Chris sweetie wake up." Ms. McKenzie said as she gracefully nudged Chris' body.

After a couple of minutes, Chris finally rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Wake up hunny we are leaving soon." Ms. McKenzie said flashing a joyful smile.

"What time is it?" Chris moaned letting out a soft yawn.

"It's 5:00, you have to get out of bed, we are going to the airport at 6:00." Ms. McKenzie stated.

"Alright..." Chris answered.

Ms. McKenzie left the room as Chris slowly eased his body out of bed. Chris took a quick glance at his alarm clock.

"Damn its too early to be moving around." Chris thought stretching out of bed.

The sounds of sizzling sausage and toasted Pop Tarts flocked the air as Ms. McKenzie cooked breakfast. Startled at what she had just seen she focused her attention on the television set.

"Today in the news beloved Raccoon City Mayor Allan Russell was brutally shot outside of City Hall yesterday as he tried to exit the building." "We do not have any information of his current status or the unknown assailant." The reported said.

"Oh my gosh..." Ms. McKenzie stuttered as she continued to watch the news.

"I better call Ashley." Chris thought as he reached for the phone that sat on his desk.

After a quite refreshing shower Erika walked towards her room. A blue towel covered her short wet hair as small drops of water dripped down her pink bathrobe.

Hearing Erika's soft footsteps through the hall Ms. McKenzie yelled, "Chris get in the shower your sister's done."

The words shattered through his mind as he put the phone back on the charger.

"Damn." Chris thought walking to the shower.

Erika's tight denim jeans and pink belly shirt hugged her thin body as she walked out of her room. As she approached the kitchen she was instantly hypnotized by the aroma that filled the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmmmm that smells good." Erika thought as the aroma danced around her hungry stomach.

Ms. McKenzie taking her eye off the television noticed that something was wrong with Erika's attire.

"Hunny go change." Ms. McKenzie calmly said.

"Mom!" "Why, there's nothing wrong with what I have on" Erika replied knowing that her Mom never agreed on her clothing.

"Erika please you aren't going out like that." "Your shirt is too short and your pants are too tight." Ms. McKenzie stated.

"Mom I don't feel like changing." "Mom why do I have to change." Erika whined hoping to win this argument.

"No daughter of mine is leaving the house dressed like that." Ms. McKenzie stated hiding her deep anger towards the subject.

"Please Mom...Please..." Erika whined hoping her Mom would give in.

"Listen to your mother." Chris joked as he strolled in.

"Shut up Chris!" "No one was talking to you anyway loser!" Erika yelled.

"Don't get mad at me because Mom doesn't want you walking out the house like a hoochie." Chris joked.

"Mom!" "Chris called me a hoochie!" Erika complained.

"You too stop fighting we have to leave soon it's almost 5:30." Ms. McKenzie responded.

Chris sat down at the table. It was filled with juicy sausages, toasted bagels, and warm Pop Tarts. The smell of the food attacked his nose immediately as he grabbed an empty plate.

"Oh I forgot the orange juice." Ms. McKenzie said letting out a slight giggle.

"It's the best way to start the day." Chris answered.

Ms. McKenzie reached into the cabinet and grabbed three empty glasses and put them on the table.

"I got it Mom." Erika said brushing her hair.

"No Erika go to your room and change." Ms. McKenzie replied.

Erika pouted and went to her room to change. Ms. McKenzie opened the large refrigerator and grabbed a container of orange juice. It was heavy considering that it hadn't been opened yet. Ms. McKenzie carefully turned the cap and poured the first glass. After pouring the orange juice she impatiently glanced at her watch once more. She tried to remain positive but seeing that it was 5:20 and they hadn't left the house yet made her feel uneasy.

Un expectedly the phone rang startling Ms. McKenzie. Chris went to answer it as he noticed his Mom jump up.

"Mom are you okay?" Chris said concerned.

"Yes I am fine dear." Ms. McKenzie answered trying to hide her anxiety.

Chris clicked on the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hey." A soft seductive voice answered.

Chris remembered being scolded the last time for not remembering Ashley's voice. He answered, "Hey what's up?" "Your awake?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ashley replied.

"My Mom is getting real mad at me because it's 5:20 and we haven't left yet." Chris joked as his Mom shot him a peevish look.

"Oh okay so your leaving right now?" Ashley asked.

"Pretty much, I am waiting for my sister." Chris explained.

"Well I guess I'll see you at my house then." Ashley returned.

"Seven right." Chris clarified.

"Yeah well I'm going back to bed, I just called to say bye and wish ya'll a safe trip." Ashley said.

"That's nice." "Hold on a second." Chris said.

"Hey Mom Ashley said bye and have a safe trip." Chris said as his voice could easily be heard through the phone.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww that's nice sweetie tell her I said thanks." Ms. McKenzie smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Erika asked.

"Nobody cares about you." Chris joked as he put the phone back near his ear.

"Your mean." Ashley said laughing at Chris' previous comment.

"I'm just messing with her." "She knows I still love her even though she smells." Chris chuckled.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww your still mean." Ashley said letting out a soft giggle.

"Well listen I gotta go but Imma be over there later." Chris said.

"Okay." Ashley joyfully said.

"Bye." Chris replied.

"Bye." Ashley responded hanging up the phone.

Chris turned off the phone and put it back on the charger. Erika entered the kitchen with a red sleeveless shirt and the same denim jeans.

"Well let's go." Ms. McKenzie said stuffing her keys into her pocket.

"You need me to help you put the luggage in the car Mom?" Chris asked.

"No it's already been done." Ms. McKenzie smiled.

"Yay!" "Mommy's prepared" Erika joyfully yelled.

Chris and Erika walked out of the house while Ms. McKenzie stayed behind. Chris and Erika waited by the car while Ms. McKenzie made sure the door was locked.

Ms. McKenzie unlocked the doors and three entered the car. She started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway. Erika took one last look at her blue house as the car slowly sped away.

**-=Safehouse=-**

**6:00 A.M.**

Leone unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door, the room was pitch black. As Leone flickered on a light switch the entire room came into view.

"That bed looks really good right now." Leone thought placing his two .45 caliber pistols on the dresser.

Leone took off his black sweater and tossed it on one of the small chairs in the room. He flickered off the lights and layed into bed.

-=Raccoon City Airport=-

6:00 A.M.

The McKenzie family slowly pulled into one of the parking lots of the large airport. Although it was early in the morning the activity in the airport was very much alive. People desperately scurried towards the main entrance as others casually left. Yellow taxi cabs surrounded the front entrance as people quickly stepped into them. Security guards were posted outside as they wanly watched people go in and out of the building.

"Mom how am I going to get home?" Chris asked as they approached the busy entrance.

"That's really mean Chris, we are not even in the building yet and you are already thinking about leaving." Erika pouted.

"Shut up I just want to know." Chris retorted.

Ms. McKenzie handed Chris the keys to the car.

"I don't want any girls riding in the back seat while I am gone, if I find one tacky ear ring you are going to be grounded forever." Ms. McKenzie stated.

"Mom why do you always think I am going to do something." Chris asked.

"Hunny I don't want to talk about this right now we have more important things to worry about." Ms. McKenzie stated focusing her eyes on the plane tickets in her hand.

As they went through the automatic doors a large crowd appeared in front of them.

"Oh gosh I didn't expect this to happen?" Ms. McKenzie said approaching the back of the line.

"What are they doing?" Chris asked.

"They are bringing the dogs around to search your luggage." Ms. McKenzie explained letting out a deep sigh.

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" Chris asked.

"We aren't going to be here too long, they are pretty fast with these searches." "We have thirty minutes to spare so I am sure we won't miss our flight." Ms. McKenzie responded.

People looked as a security guard and his German Shepard walked around the crowd checking luggage. The security guard seemed heavily armed with a HK Mp5Sd sub machine gun tightly slung around his chest and a .45 caliber pistol holstered at his waist.

"They are really tightening up." A man uttered as the security guard passed him.

"Yeah they have to otherwise people would not use these airports." Another man answered.

The dog passed the McKenzie family as they walked through the metal detectors. They approached the luggage terminal and placed their luggage in the conveyor belt. It slowly went around them and through a small entrance to the side of the building. They left and headed towards a large electronic information panel.

"According to that we have to go to Gate 4." Ms. McKenzie informed.

The group headed up the escalator and searched for Gate 4. A large banner hung from the ceiling in between a small gift shop. It read, "Access Gate 1-4."

"There it is!" Erika pointed.

Ms. McKenzie looked at where her finger was pointed and found the sign. Chris was distracted a tall blonde passed him. He was staring at her large behind as it exploded out of her snug jeans.

"Damn she got a fat ass!" Chris thought deeply staring at the woman.

"Chris!" "Wake up!" Ms. McKenzie yelled pitching Chris.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" "What was that for?" Chris yelled.

"Do you always have to stare into space when a pretty lady walks by?" Ms. McKenzie asked.

A shade of red flushed his cheeks as he answered, "I wasn't even looking at her."

"Sure you weren't." Ms. McKenzie said sarcastically.

The aroma of grimy coffee and leather gorged the air as they passed the small gift shop. 4 large banners stood on the side of wall. The group headed towards the back of the large room avoiding the large crowds. When they reached Gate 4 they were accompanied by 4 security guards and a large scanner.

"Ma'am would you please step through the machine." The guard motioned.

Ms. McKenzie stepped through the machine, her entire skeleton was outlined as another guard watched through a computer screen. The rest of the group followed.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The guard said signaling the next family to step through.

An attendant stood at a booth in the front of the gate. She smiled as people handed her their tickets and walked through the brightly lit tunnel. The McKenzie family stopped at the entrance to say their goodbyes.

"Chris hunny be good while we are gone." Ms. McKenzie said as she kissed Chris' cheek and tightly hugged him.

Chris smiled and said, "I will Mom."

"Imma miss you so much." Ms. McKenzie said showing no signs of loosening her tight grip around Chris.

"Hey what about me?" Erika sobbed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww sweetie come here." Ms. McKenzie said as tears fell down her cheek.

"Imma miss you too." Chris said as he warmly hugged Erika.

"Me too." Erika smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Now boarding flight 182 Rammstein, Germany." A loud voice pronounced through the loud speaker.

"That's us." Ms. McKenzie said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"I almost forgot, here is my cell phone." "It won't be much use to us since we are globally out of range." Ms. McKenzie explained as she handed her cell phone to Chris.

"I know Mom, no calling girls over to the house." Chris joked.

Ms. McKenzie smiled bringing Erika towards her.

"I'll call when we get there and you better be home." Ms. McKenzie replied.

"I will." Chris waved as they walked through the gate.

Chris sat down on one of the small benches and watched as the plane took off. The large plane accelerated towards the runaway and gracefully lifted off. After seeing it lift off Chris decided to head home.


	3. Sleeping Awake

**PANIC**

** BY**:

**THE JACKAL**

**RATED R**

**(ENGLISH)**

**Notice**: This is my first Resident Evil fan fiction so don't be to harsh. This takes place before the "Resident Evil" movie, pretty much what was happening while Alice "Mila Jovovich" was in Raccoon City Hospital.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil nor am I affiliated with it. I am not writing this fan fiction to make money and nor shall I profit from this. This was written for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Summary**: Chris McKenzie an ordinary residence of Raccoon City encounters the horrors of Umbrella. Please read and review.

**Notice**: Major writers block, sorry it took so long. When I split the chapters I didn't think it was going to be to hard to finish:( I hope it isn't to short.

**Contact**: If you would like to contact me about my story then please e-mail at SneakyJackal@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER 3**

**SLEEPING AWAKE**

After seeing the plane lift off, Chris stood up from his seat and walked out of the airport. He exited through the automatic doors as a fresh line of people stood in the lobby waiting to be searched. Airport security quickly went through the crowd with German Shepard's as Chris passed them by.

"I guess people don't enjoy sleep as much as I do." Chris thought heading into the parking lot.

**-=Safehouse=-**

**7:20 A.M.**

Hearing the phone ring Leone dizzily rolled out of his bed to answer it.

"Who is this?" Leone asked.

"Mr. Salvatore, I have a proposition for you?" The cracked voice replied.

"Who the fuck is this?" Leone quickly shot back.

"I am a scientist for the Umbrella Corporation." "My name is not important." The Umbrella Scientist answered.

"You damn Umbrella people don't know when to quit!" "We have no further business to discuss asshole!" Leone shouted indecorously.

The Umbrella Scientist laughed almost as if he was expecting a rude response. Instead The Umbrella Scientist ignored Leone's tone and continued, "I want you to supervise a shipment of weapons out of the country."

"Am I not fucking speaking English!" "No further business, now fuck off!" Leone snapped.

"If you would kindly go down to the desk and check your mail you will find a check for 2 million dollars untraceable by the U.S. government." "If you complete the job I have another check for 2 million waiting." The Umbrella Scientist boasted.

Leone sighed with frustration, "I don't have time for this bullshit."

"I assure you this is a serious matter." "If you change your mind, there is a statue in the middle of the park of our beloved mayor Allan Russell, under his dedication will be a piece of paper telling you where to meet me." The Umbrella Scientist replied hanging up the phone.

-=Chris' House=-

7:30 A.M.

Chris pulled the shiny white Honda into the driveway. Stepping out of the car he felt like an outsider. Chris had never been home alone before and this being his first time gave him deviant chills down his spine. A cool draft of air brushed his face as he opened the front door. The house was strangely silent, almost deafening. Faint sounds of air could be heard as it rushed out of the vibrant blue air vents. His loud footsteps recoiled through the house as he entered his room.

Chris slid off his shoes and jumped into bed. Almost forgetting he glanced at his watch.

"Shit its 7:30, Ashley is going to be pissed." Chris thought.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. He quickly dialed Ashley's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A soft voice called through the phone.

"Hey." Chris replied unsure of her response.

"Oh hey, you just got back?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah it was a long drive." Chris explained.

"I missed you." Ashley chanted.

"I missed you too." Chris replied.

"So are you still coming over?" Ashley questioned.

"I'll be over there later, I got a lot of chores to do." Chris lied.

"Well...What time are you going to be here?" Ashley asked.

"Um...I am not really sure." "Maybe around one or two o' clock." Chris responded nervously.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to Raccoon Peak, just you and me..." Ashley stuttered.

"That would be great." Chris replied.

"Pick me up around 6:00, which should give you plenty of time to sleep." Ashley answered.

"Sleep?" Chris said with confusion.

"I know you're really tired and you want to go to bed." Ashley consoled.

"I don't need to go to bed." "I just have a couple of things to do around the house before I come over there." Chris said knowing Ashley caught him in a lie.

"Chris its okay, I know you wanted to come, I understand but you don't need to lie to me." Ashley explained.

"Ashley look..." Chris stammered.

"But listen you better pick me up tonight or I am going to hurt you very badly." Ashley joked.

"I will, I promise." Chris said.

"Okay then, I'll let you go cuddle with your pillow now." Ashley joked.

"Alright bye." Chris laughed hanging up the phone.

"How did she know?" Chris thought as he laid in his bed.

-=Umbrella Corporation Conference Room B=-

8:00 A.M.

The bright glare from the opened window blinded the room as Umbrella brass entered. A tall man walked to the end of the table and sat down. His eyes were deeply focused report in front of him.

"Gentleman, I have a report indicating an unauthorized shipment of Umbrella assets that is scheduled to take place tonight at 8:00." The man stated.

The executives sat around the table utterly speechless. The look on the man's face was growing angrier as he continued reading the report.

"A phone tap was recorded logged around 7:20 this morning indicating information about one of your previous employers, Leone Salvatore." The man said.

"Mr. Williamson Leone Salvatore is not a concern of yours." "He was previous hired to do an assassination mission." "We realize that there was a potential risk hiring from the outside." An Executive explained.

"This fucking company is a potential risk!" The man yelled throwing the report across the room.

"Mr. Williamson calm down." Another Executive said.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" "Your telling me that my virus...someone is stealing my virus!" Mr. Williamson yelled as limpid beads of sweat rolled down his chin.

"Someone in your program could easily have access." The Young Executive said.

"You cannot blame this shit on me!" "I don't get to pick the worthless shitheads, you just send them to me!" "Umbrella is at fault here!" Mr. Williamson exclaimed.

"Mr. Williamson, I hardly think Umbrella is responsible for your incompetence." "After all, Umbrella pays your salary." An Executive shot back.

"You are head of the biological weapons program and it is your responsibility to make sure that your employees aren't doing anything they're not suppose to." Another Executive explained.

"This is not my fucking fault!" "I will not take the blame for this!" Mr. Williamson yelled raising his voice once more.

A tall burly man soon entered the room. His tense brown eyes were focused on all the chair members as he approached them in a serious manner. He was dressed in a dark black suit and his sleeves were rolled up. A .45 caliber Colt45 pistol was holstered at his waist. Some of the chair members were threatened as they noticed the man was armed.

"Good morning Gentleman I am Michael Kosetti; I am the commander the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service." "For those of you who aren't familiar with it, we deal with accidental outbreaks." Mr. Kosetti explained.

"How did you get into this room?" "You have no business in here young man." An Executive questioned.

Ignoring the response Mr. Kosetti replied, "My team could go in and recover your stolen virus."

"I didn't no we had a counter measure for this kind of situation, why wasn't I informed about this." Mr. Williamson asked with confusion.

"You simply did not need to know." An Executive retorted.

"You people get me stressed up about bullshit like this and you are telling me that you had a counter measure for this situation already?" "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Mr. Williamson snotted showing disrespect.

"With all do respect Mr. Williamson, The U.B.C.S. program was only established to deal with level 1 outbreaks of biorganic weapons." "We have no counter measure for a situation that requires recovery of stolen materials." An Executive replied.

"Umbrella was in the process of forming a special operations team, Codename: Umbrella Special Forces Unit but, according to recent reports they are unable to respond to the situation." Another Executive added.

"I feel that the U.B.C.S. is more then qualified for this type of situation." Mr. Kosetti defended.

"Mr. Kosetti, what makes your team so qualified?" An Executive questioned.

"The U.B.C.S. is combat ready for anything." "Yes we were specifically established to handle outbreaks, but let us think of what we are capable of doing." "We have the right tools and well disciplined soldiers with years of combat experience under their belts." Mr. Kosetti explained.

"I hardly think a bunch of belligerent war criminals gives the experience for this kind of operation." A Executive rudely responded.

"The U.B.C.S. combat record is flawless, we have never failed a mission no matter what the casualty." Mr. Kosetti bragged.

"Your combat record is irrelevant, I motion that we establish a new special operations team." An Executive shot back.

"I don't know if you people are aware but the shipment is going down tonight." Mr. Kosetti retorted.

"I agree we don't have time, the U.B.C.S. is our only initiative." An Executive added.

"So you are saying that we give you authorization to go in and recover the virus?" An Executive asked sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I am saying." "In fact, I will take all responsibility over this mission as myself we be leading it." Mr. Kosetti replied.

"Well Mr. Kosetti how do you expect to get this accomplished?" An Executive questioned with disbelief.

"Intelligence indicates that a C2 liner will be transported out of Raccoon City tonight exactly 9:00 P.M. at the Old Raccoon Shipyard." "I have here a list of possible scenario's that can be used for this situation." Mr. Kosetti explained passing out the report to everyone.

"Do you realize that you risk possible outbreak by attempting these kinds of scenarios." An Executive addressed.

"Gentleman, I assure you we have taken all the necessary precautions to ensure the return of the virus." Mr. Kosetti said.

The head executive stared at the report closely. The scenarios that were listed seemed risky but could be accomplished.

"You have authorization to require the virus by any means necessary." The Head Executive replied.

"Thank you sir I will personality bring the virus back for you." Mr. Kosetti said.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have other important matters to discuss." The Executive answered hinting the door.

As Mr. Kosetti left the conference room, the muffled voices of executives contradicting the issue drifted from behind the door.

-=Chris House=-

9:00 A.M.

The floor boards gently creaked as he walked through the pitch black hall. Reaching the kitchen, he quickly spotted the refrigerator. As he opened refrigerator door as a bright gleam gently illuminated the kitchen. He patiently looked through the refrigerator for something to eat. After seeing nothing worthy of consumption he closed the refrigerator door and headed to the pantry. Turning his head, he noticed something out of the window; his body immediately froze as he glanced at the object moving past the window. His muscles were tightly seized as he tried to run. His face was deadlocked on the moving figure as it neared the window. The moans of the crying zombie began to get closer and closer. The sound of broken glass echoed through Chris' head as the zombie's face became visible.

Chris violently awoke in a zeal of cold sweat. His heart beating faster as he took in violent gasps of air. Looking around he noticed the stilled glossy posters on his shiny blue walls.

"It was just a dream..." Chris said realizing he was still in his room.

After a short pause his phone rang.

"Hello." Chris said picking up the phone.

"Yo what's up?" Terry asked knowing he would be recognized.

"Nothing much, I just woke up." Chris replied.

"Man I am bored as shit." Terry replied.

"What did ya'll do last night?" Chris responded.

"Nothing we were gonna go to this party but we ended up just chilling at Alex's." Terry said hinting Chris to blame.

"Yea, yea." Chris sarcastically said.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Terry said changing the subject.

"I am going out with Ashley to Raccoon Peak." Chris responded.

"Holla you gonna get laid." Terry joked.

"It's not like that." Chris replied.

"Here's a little tip buddy." Terry explained.

"I don't need your fucking tips!" "This guy is gonna give me tips, your fucking funny man!" Chris loudly interrupted.

"Girls love it when you go down on them." Terry answered ignoring Chris.

"I swear you're fucking stupid." Chris sarcastically said.

"What man, it works every time." Terry bragged.

"Hey listen I need to go to the bank to get some cash I'll talk to you later." Chris said.

"Alright yo, remember what I said." Terry replied.

"Your funny man." Chris joked hanging up the phone.

-=Raccoon City Park=-

10:00 A.M.

A tall Italian figure leisurely approached a sitting bench. Leone was carrying the daily newspaper, the bold headline `Raccoon Mayor Assassinated` stood out. He sat down on the bench and unfolded his newspaper. Birds loudly chirped behind the sound of folding paper. The sound of laughing children soon flooded the air as a group of kid flew by bicycles.

After a bit of reading the tall man soon stood from the bench and headed towards the middle of the park. Sweat softly streaked across his forehead as the hot sun bore down on him. When he reached the center of the park he saw a statue standing proudly on its granite foundation. The statue displayed a slender man with a top hat pointing down a long cane. The face of the statue was emotionless as it seemed to be staring at Leone. As got close to the statue he could clearly see the copper trimmed dedication plague. It read: "To our beloved protector of Raccoon City, may this statue represent the goodness he has ordained to us all."

Leone noticed a small paper was wedged in between the copper plate and granite foundation. He quickly pulled it out and opened it. It read: "Mr. Salvatore so I take you have come for the job eh?" "Well I've been waiting in the park for awhile and I am guessing you were late on purpose." "If you are still interested head to the Raccoon City Mall at four o' clock and wait in the candle shop, a man will find you and tell you what to do."

"This motherfucker got me doing god damn scavenger hunts." Leone said crumpling up the note.

-=Shooting Range C1 Inside Umbrella Security Building=-

11:00 A.M.

A slender man lay on the ground. His eyes were deeply focused through his scope as he watched the target wonder around mindlessly. The man watched the zombie wonder around in circles following the rack of meat that circled the room. He targeted his scope towards the monster's head, watching as the it continued to circle around aimlessly. The sharp sound of the safety clicked as he snapped it off. The man slightly adjusted his shoulders and pulled the trigger.

The bullet spiraled into the zombie's chest. The man leered through the scope checking the creature's chest and could clearly see an exit wound. The small hole soon disappeared as it was engorged with decaying flesh. The man looked off his scope and sat up. He pulled out a notepad from his pocket and began to write.

"Standard chest kill point ineffective against T-Virus subject." "Head and neck kill points are highly suggestive."

The man put the notepad back in his pocket and took aim once more. The zombie was still wandering in circles unaware of the Umbrella sniper's presence. He followed the zombie through his scope aiming for the neck. He pulled the trigger and the rifle clicked unable to chamber a round.

"Shit I'm empty." The man thought quickly reaching into his pocket for a magazine.

"Mr. Morgan, early with rifle practice." Mr. Kosetti chimed in.

He turned noticing his commanding officer's face. He quickly exerted a small salute.

"At ease." Mr. Kosetti said turning his head towards the unaware zombie.

"Well sir, I was just trying to review some new kill points I recently discovered." Mr. Morgan replied.

"Justin please enlighten me." Mr. Kosetti responded.

"I know the T-virus subjects are extremely weak in the upper neck and head areas but I was thinking that with larger caliber weapons you could pierce through the subject's chest and disconnect the spinal column." Justin explained.

"I still see the subject alive." Mr. Kosetti shot back.

"Well sir, I missed the spinal column." Justin replied expecting a harsh response.

"Keep it simple, you don't have to find new ways to kill them." "Personally, I enjoy blowing the sons of bitches up." Mr. Kosetti said hinting the remote detonator.

"Do the honors?" Justin asked as handed Mr. Kosetti the remote detonator.

Mr. Kosetti looked down the end of the large room. The zombie had reached hanging remains of the meat and was viciously feeding on it. He stared at the remote control and hit the button. The C4 explosive on the zombie's back silently hummed as the zombie blew up in a million pieces.

"Well done sir." Justin complimented.

Justin turned to the range panel. A large row of buttons were blinking. He stared at the bottom button which was labeled, "New Subject." He slowly motioned his hands towards the button when Mr. Kosetti stopped him.

"Hold on Justin I need to talk to you." Mr. Kosetti said.

"Sir?" Justin questioned wondering what the problem could be.

"We are doing a virus recovery mission and I called you to come." "I am going to need your sniper skills on this one." Mr. Kosetti explained without spilling into detail.

"Okay sir, what time is the brief." Justin asked hiding his enthusiasm.

"7:00 P.M." "And Justin, keep it simple we don't need anything fancy on this one." Mr. Kosetti added.

"Yes sir." Justin replied.

As Mr. Kosetti left the room Justin returned to the range panel. He tapped the "New Subject" button and a zombie was slowly elevated into the room. He tapped the "Feeder" button and he a large grapple raced its way around the room and was replenished with a fresh kill. The creature however was not following the feeder but instead was heading towards Justin.

"I love a challenge." Justin said quickly reloaded his rifle. He stood in a prone position aiming it at the zombie's chest. The moans of the beast got closer as Justin patiently waited for the shot. As he pulled the trigger the zombie instantly dropped.

"Yes!" Justin exclaimed as the zombie's body lay motionless on the cold floor.


End file.
